


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Vendetta1897



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Little bit of angst, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/pseuds/Vendetta1897
Summary: I'm not too good with summaries, so just check it out, sort of generally summed up in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just what popped into my head upon watching the episode, my little twist as to what happens. Hope you guys enjoy, feel free to leave comments, they will be much appreciated :) oh and this isn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine and I can only apologise.

Charlotte silently emerged from the shadows that had been concealing her from her prey, and stood under the flickering lamplight of the alleyway. As she watched Detective Chloe Decker cross the street to her waiting car the Goddess produced a small device from her pocket. Cylindrical and quite bland, it appeared rather innocuous, but appearances could be deceiving as she well knew. She let a smirk twitch the corners of her mouth upwards as she flicked the lid open at the top to reveal a small red button. Honestly, humans were so cliché, she'd spent many an hour watching television shows and movies devised by mankind to enthral and entertain to know that the red button always led to an explosive end. But this time, it worked to her advantage.

 

The good Detective had stopped just shy of the driver’s side door as she rooted through her purse. Charlotte cocked her head as she examined the normally casually dressed woman. After all, one couldn’t truly engage in police work in a dress and heels, now could they? She looked nice tonight. Date perhaps? As a passing thought, she wondered who the other party was before shaking her head slightly and focusing upon the task at hand. _Come on_ , she silently urged, _just a little closer_. At last the Detective opened the door and settled herself behind the wheel and Charlotte allowed her grin to widen. Time for the fireworks. And with no further ado she depressed the button atop the remote detonator, her eyes wide and waiting for the ensuing explosion, wondering maybe a little too late is she was standing too close. This was a human meat sack she was wearing after all, not the most durable of things, so fragile and easily injured. But the thought didn't progress much further. Simply because nothing happened.

 

Frowning in confusion and no small amount of annoyance Charlotte fixed the detonator with a withering glare as she pressed the button once more. Raising her head to study the still unexploded vehicle she released a grunt of anger before viciously stabbing the button repeatedly. But still, nothing happened.

 

Throwing the blasted device at the alley wall in a fit of fury she turned her piercing gaze to the patrol car in which Chloe Decker sat unharmed and unaware. Cursing the pitiful human she had sprung from police interrogation she turned on her heel and stormed off into the shadows. She needed something else to focus on, something to take her frustrations out on. Perhaps Detective Espinoza would be up for another romp under the covers...

 

*****

 

Chloe sat in her car and stared blankly at the steering wheel wondering what was going on. Yes, the day had had its trials and tribulations but it had ended on a high, on a good note. Hadn't it? At least she had thought so. Now she wasn’t so sure.

 

After making the arrest Lucifer had excused himself from the scene, normally it was to escape the ‘mind-numbing’ boredom of paperwork but this time she knew different. He was going home to enjoy the last few hours he had in the place. Soon his beloved Lux, his little den of desire and debauchery, his home would be brought crashing and crumbling down. The thought made her heart ache. But Lucifer, unwittingly, had given spark to an idea that could just work.

 

After checking and double checking with the officers called for the arrest she made her escape. Pulling up outside a grand old building, the marble and stone facade standing out a mile due to the modern glass and steel monstrosities that surrounded it, she exited the car and made her way up the steps to the entrance. Barely an hour later the Detective had emerged, a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Lucifer wasn’t the only one who knew people in this town she thought with a chuckle.

 

Once she arrived at Lux she presented her gift. Lucifer had been shocked to say the least, she had actually made him speechless. Now if only that could be a daily occurrence, it might lend her a few precious minutes to order her thoughts before she had to manage the man child she called her partner and best friend. Upon recovering he had invited her to dinner, claiming he knew someone who owed him a favour, and she had graciously accepted. There was something about that genuine smile he seemed to reserve just for her that made her heart speed up a notch or two. Not that she’d admit that to him, his ego could pull a planet into orbit, it really didn’t need a boost otherwise he’d have his own solar system. Oh God, then he really would be the centre of the universe.

 

She had spent the rest of the evening fretting over what to wear and how to do her makeup and hair. Putting together combination after combination wondering whether he would like it. She had received a few amused glances from Trixie and Maze along the way, but paid them no heed.

 

And now she was sitting in her car, alone. He hadn't showed. Why? She had sent him text after text sitting at the table in the restaurant and hadn't received a reply. That phone of his was practically welded to him since he decided he needed one. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves she started the engine and drove off determined to get some answers.

 

*****

 

After the last text had come through he had turned the device over not wanting to torture himself any longer. With a sigh he sat back into the leather armchair and brought the tumbler to his lips downing the double scotch neat. The burning sensation it made as it travelled down brought comfort in its familiarity. At least some things never changed.

 

Standing, he made his way to the private bar that adorned an entire wall of his penthouse, and uncapped the decanter that lay atop the marble finish. Pouring yet more of the amber liquid into his glass he reflected on the last few hours and his trip to Doctor Linda's. He knew she was right. Every word. Deep down he had known all along, so why was he having such a hard time accepting it when it was finally brought to bare at the surface. Sure, he wasn't exactly a wizz when it came to emotions. To be fair, he avoided them whenever and wherever possible. They were messy things, always complicating simple actions. There was a reason why he kept himself as aloof as possible, he didn't want to be hurt like that again. His banishment, the abrupt abandonment, had left him with some deep scars and he wasn't quite ready to relive the experience all over again. Granted, he didn't think anything could be quite as traumatic as his fall. But Chloe... Ah Chloe, therein lay the problem, she made him feel. She made him feel everything he had long ago buried and sworn to never again revisit. But, strangely enough, it didn't hurt. It was just extremely confusing.

 

Lucifer couldn't understand for the life of him how she managed to dredge up all these long buried emotions, yet he would forever remain indebted to her. She had breathed life back into him, she had kick-started his withered heart and lightened his dark soul. And for that, he would be forever grateful. Linda had said earlier that she thought he came to Los Angeles to look for something. But she believed he had stopped, because maybe he’d actually found it. She had broken it to him gently, as if fearing he would run. But as he sat there he knew he had found his home here, but it wasn't a what, it was a who. Expelling a breath he hadn't known he was holding he lowered the decanter and placed it carefully back on the bar top.

 

A flutter of wings broke him out of his reverie and he turned to his balcony with a frown marring his handsome features. What he saw made him sputter to a stop. No, this can't be happening, not now! The intruder smirked darkly, his steel grey wings flared behind him in a show of power, strength, and unrestrained joy at his reaction.

 

"Hello brother, it's been a little while." he started, his voice a rumbling bass tinged with glee.

 

Lucifer chuffed what could possibly pass as a laugh as he replied, "If you call hundreds of thousands of years a little while, then yes, yes it has."

 

The other angels grin disappeared and a mocking expression came over his pale face, "You always manage a sarcastic answer, don’t you? I swear," he chuckled, "you invented sarcasm. But I'm not altogether sure that's a good thing."

 

Schooling his features Lucifer asked a question of his own, "What do you want, Michael?"

 

*****

 

The Detective had parked around the back of the building in Lucifer’s private garage and made her way to the open doors where the raucous music leaked out. The queue to gain entry to the prestigious club was curled all the way around the building, but there were some perks to knowing the owner. As she neared, the bouncer looked up, smiled and nodded her inside. Standing at the wrought iron railing of the balcony she surveyed the dance floor and bar, at not locating her quarry Chloe turned on her heel and stalked toward the private lift that led to the penthouse, stabbing the call button to summon the elevator to her and stepped assuredly inside when the doors whooshed open. It seemed to take forever but eventually the tell-tale ding sounded and the doors slid open. Wondering too late if Lucifer was ‘entertaining’ Chloe took a deep breath and schooled her features before stepping into the lion’s den.

 

Looking around she finds the penthouse in complete disarray, the stylish sofa and chairs upturned, bar cracked, bookcase in splinters and books littering the floor. Even Lucifer’s beloved piano lay in wreck and ruin. Starting to panic she tentatively calls out, “Lucifer? Lucifer, where are you?”.

 

Worry and fear quickly override her earlier anger and Chloe carefully picks her way through the destruction. Something creaks underfoot and looking down Chloe sees Lucifer’s phone. Slowly bending to pick it up she turns it over and hits the button to unlock the device, remembering when Lucifer had told her his password, carnal, with a capital ‘c’. The phone hums to life, the screen illuminating the crack that now ran down the middle and the tiny splatters of red.

 

Heart now racing, Chloe studies the floor in the low light picking out the droplets of blood here and there and follows the trail to the open-air balcony, stopping at the glass doors her gaze traces the spots of blood on the tiles that lead to the shattered glass railing. Heart thumping loudly in her ears, Chloe stares at the gaping hole her breath coming in gasps, mind numb. Shaking, she goes to take a tentative step but comes to an abrupt stop when something impacts the tiles next to the jacuzzi.

 

Gazing in shock at the now groaning figure she can’t bring herself to move, she’s like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. What springs her from her current state is the sudden appearance of a man crouching next to the prone figure on the floor. He would have seemed vaguely normal had it not been for the massive grey wings sprouting from his back and the booming bass of his voice sent tremors through her very being.

 

“Maybe that will knock some sense into you little brother,” the man - angel she realised - hissed, “the choice remains the same as Uriel stated. Either Mother goes back to Hell, or you forfeit the life of your precious little human, you can’t have both.” Standing tall and proud with his wings splaying out behind the angel looks to the sky then casts a glance back down to his fallen brother, “Remember your place Luci.” He warned before launching himself into the inky night sky.

 

*****

 

With a groan, Lucifer raised himself on his elbows and sent a withering glare after his so-called brother whilst muttering, “Bloody sanctimonious arse.”

 

Hearing a soft sound behind him Lucifer twists round to investigate, his face slowly draining of colour when he sees Chloe standing just beyond the balcony doors. Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat he tries to haul himself to his feet, a myriad of emotions and endless questions flitting through his mind. None of them ended with a good answer. How much had she seen? He hadn’t wanted her to find out this way. He hadn’t even decided if he wanted her to ever find out.

 

Sighing and glancing furtively at the Detective he chanced a small step forward, but his legs buckled under his weight and he fell to his knees. His little jaunt with Michael had left him in a bit of a state and with Chloe’s presence he wasn’t healing as fast as he should be.

 

Upon seeing him drop to the ground Chloe was ripped from her stupor and ran toward him, slipping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Lucifer stiffened in her embrace and she squeezed slightly to reassure him only to make him gasp in pain. Eyes wide Chloe pulls back and quickly assesses him for injuries, trembling hands running lightly over his form.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” she managed to croak out “W-where does it hurt?”

 

For the most part Lucifer just stared in disbelief, his breath catching in his throat. She wasn’t scared? All she seemed to be was concerned _for_ him. Head tilting slightly in bewilderment he murmured, “Chloe…” but didn’t get much further than that, not knowing what else to say.

 

The sound of his voice, so quiet and unsure, brought her azure eyes up to settle on his own. As she did so, her hand raised unhurriedly to lay on his stubbled jaw, her thumb softly caressing his cheek. Lucifer’s lips parted slightly, his mind in complete disarray, as he gazed down at the Detective. His Detective. Brave and fearless, even in the face of a monster.

 

Her eyes turned soft as she murmured so quietly he would have missed it had it not been for his angelic hearing, “I don’t care, you’re still you.”

 

He blinked. Once, twice. Before the corner of his mouth twitched upward in the beginnings of a soft smile. He should have known. She always did have the astounding tendency to surprise him.

 

“Do you-” she broke herself off and he searched her face, enquiring, “You don’t have to go _back_ , do you?”

 

“Oh Chloe,” he breathed, “I’m not going anywhere.” His small smile broke into a genuine grin as he cupped her cheek with his hand and lent toward her, resting his forehead against hers, “Don’t you know, the home is where the heart is. And mine…” he whispered against her lips, “mine belongs to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to leave it as it was but kanshou87 got the cogs whirring and then ideas just wouldn't leave me alone, so... This one's for you kanshou87, hope you enjoy!

Sunlight, soft and warm seeped through the crack in the silk curtains and came to lay on the two occupants of the grand bed, sheets haphazardly draped over their slumbering forms. With a muffled groan, Lucifer twisted his head to the side, still caught in the blissful haze of sleep, not fully aware. As he ventured to crack open his eyes he glanced down and took in the beauty that was half sprawled over his chest, hand splayed over his heart with her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. A gentle smile touched his lips and his ebony orbs softened as he surveyed her sleeping form, slowly running his fingers through her golden tresses. Memories of the previous night trickled through and his smile turned to the playful smirk he was well known for as his eyes sparkled.

 

*****

 

After helping him inside Chloe had deposited him onto one of the surviving pieces of furniture before making her way behind his personal bar – at least that had come out more or less unscathed this time – to the sink. She swiftly made her way back over to him, weaving through the destruction and crouched down in front of him. Lifting her hand, she pressed it to the side of his head only for Lucifer to flinch away with a hiss, only for her to glare and reprimand him into silent obedience.

 

Once he was cleaned up, as best as she could manage given the circumstances, she plonked herself down next to him with a world-weary sigh. To say this was unexpected behaviour upon learning that your partner, best friend and possibly something more was the devil himself would be the understatement of the millennium. But, Lucifer concluded that she was taking it rather well, better than the rest of humanity at least. At last she turned to face him, inclining her head and pursing her lips in that adorable way of hers when she goes into ‘detective mode’. And so ensued the questions. There were many, as expected and Lucifer answered all without complaint; at least she didn’t freak out and run off screaming. Or worse, become an incoherent babbling mess.

 

Then things had, well… progressed. Rather pleasantly in his opinion, and if Chloe’s reaction was anything to go by, it was equally as pleasurable for his detective as well. It started with a chaste and tentative first kiss, but as it was bound to eventually, things grew heated. Especially when Chloe took it upon herself to straddle his lap and deepen their kiss further. Her fingers carding through his raven locks and tugging when they reached the back, and Lucifer responded with equal fervour, getting lost in her. Her scent, her touch; it was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. And she was pulling him under, but he couldn’t bring it in himself to truly care. He would willingly surrender himself mind, body, and soul (whatever was left of it) to her. With a playful nip to her bottom lip and an impish grin he stood, Chloe letting loose a surprised squeak, her legs wrapping firmly around his trim waist. He steered them to his bedroom, which was, mercifully, untouched and deposited his quarry gently on the fine silk sheets. He had no idea how this night was going to go, but what he knew for sure was that he was going to worship this woman. The woman who had tamed the devil himself.

 

*****

 

Lucifer shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle, his Chloe was quite the little spitfire. He lay his head back on the pillow with a contented sigh, as he ran his hand down her back. Just as he was about to close his eyes once more an unearthly sound reached his ears and the devil started to laugh.

 

Chloe awoke to raucous laughter, her head jostled on Lucifer’s chest, “What the Hell, Lucifer?” she bemoaned.

 

“Sorry my dear,” he managed between sporadic fits of laughter, “I couldn’t help myself, you really do snore like an Albanian field wench.” He finished with a grin, lips pursed and struggling to pull himself together.

 

“Hey, stop laughing at me!” Chloe smacked his chest, “I’m not that bad…” at the devils twitching features she sighed, “Okay, maybe I am. But just sometimes.”

 

The devil hummed and cupped her cheek, “Yes, just sometimes, the rest of the night you were quiet as a mouse.” A shit-eating grin spread across his face, “Well, when you were asleep, you were quite loud before that…”

 

The detective tried for a stern expression as she playfully cuffed him round the back of the head, but a smile along with a little giggle escaped before she could help it. “That was entirely your fault mister!”

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tapped her on the nose, “you’ve got to admit, you enjoyed every second of that.”

 

Rolling her eyes, and vaguely wondering if one day they may get stuck, she countered, “You have a really over inflated ego, you know that, right?”

 

Mock indignation plastered upon his features and a little gasp, complete with his hand placed to his chest in a wounded nature he replied, “Well, I see how it is then. Wham, bam, thank you ma’am, hmm?” his eyes crinkled in amusement as her melodious laugh filled the room. He would do anything to hear that for the rest of eternity. Onyx eyes settling on her azure ones, softened as he ran a finger down the contours of her cheek and then slipped his fingers through her hair to rest at the nape of her neck as he posed the question, “But you wouldn’t have me any other way, would you?”

 

The light danced in her eyes as she lent closer, her lips mere millimetres from his own, teasing. She whispered, “Wouldn’t dream of it…” before closing the distance and melding her lips to Lucifer’s. A sensual moan made its way up from the back of her throat as her tongue duelled with his, before they parted for much needed air. “Although,” she hedged, “you could stand to learn just a touch more-” she began before he flipped their positions, making Chloe emit a squeal and effectively cutting her off.

 

“I don’t think I need to learn anything… but I can sure as Hell show you a thing or two…” he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as he lowered himself to her causing another tinkling laugh to escape her lips before he claimed them once more.


End file.
